Pirate King Luffy & Pirate Queen Shirahoshi
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: Just a future story where Luffy is pirate king and Shirahoshi pirate queen. Main pairing LuffyxShirahoshi with slight LuffyxNami


**Pirate King Luffy and Pirate Queen Shirahoshi**

This fic is a future fic where Luffy is already Pirate King and Shirahoshi the "secret" pirate queen. It can be considered part of One Piece 150 years. It is inspired by NarutoxHinata since the pairing is fairly similar. Naruto is confident and Hinata shy similar to Luffy and Shirahoshi. Hinata was adorable and cute and first but grows considerably. Likewise Shirahoshi was adorable and cute and the beginning but like Coby (who by coincidence has a similar personality and pink hair) becomes a better person. So here Shirahoshi will be a bit OC. She wouldn't be crying so much or doing things like pushing cheek pouches, asking weird questions etc, She'll still be her cute and adorable self thoug Luffy will only be somewhat mature and OC.

Also to know what the final battle is, read One Piece: 150 years also a LuffyxShirahoshi pairing. Please comment on this and my other LuffyxShirahoshi stories and I might do more.

It has been about a year since the final battle, and Shirahoshi was doing great happily married (thought the marriage is only known to the residents of fishman island, the straw hats and a few others like Vivi etc). During the events leading up to the final battle, Shirahoshi final got her dream to see the surface thanks to her lover Luffy and his crew. The events and battle had strengthened her bond with the crew especially the Straw Hat captain who she started a relationship with. Despite the length of time being short she has grown considerably and become the beautiful mermaid princess she was always destined to be. She had a castle on Sabody Archipelago. After the final battle she had Noah take all Fishmen and mermen to the surface when it was revealed that Luffy was a descendant of King Artorius also known as "Joy Boy". While fishmen and mermen were free and encouraged to go all over the world, mermen were not so much for the absent of the proper climate made bubble coating an incovience so the majority chose to remain on Sabody Archipelago. She and her secret husband Luffy together finally achieved her mother's dream. Indeed it was said the Poseidon guided with the power of love could save thousands and indeed thousands were saved from the wrath of Uranus as well as many fishmen and mermen were saved from oppression thanks to her. Luffy's love for her gave her the courage to finally press on with her mother's dream.

As for Luffy himself, while he was a hero, he was still a pirate and still an outlaw so he could not stay. However as a gift to Shirahoshi he gave her a second treasure he possessed, a that belonged to his mother. This ring was given to Monkey D Cassandra by her husband , Monkey D Dragon. This ring was made of a rare gem that dated back to the days of King Artorius. It reminded Shirahoshi of everything she and Luffy went through. Luffy continued travelling the world since he was a pirate and there would always be tyrants out there. The crew was also protective of the mermaid pirate queen. Zoro since he was the first mate, felt it was his duty to protect his captain's greatest treasure along with his own, his own treasure Tashigi. Nami and Robin who were both saved by Luffy and greatly indepted to him also vowed to protect Shirahoshi since she was the most important thing to their eternal savior. Sanji being the cassonava that he was could never let the most beautiful mermaid go without protection. The rest of the crewmates also vowed to help her. But none more devoted to her than Luffy for also served as Shirahoshi's protector and enforcer for anywhere he went where mermen and fishmen would note dare risk the powerful pirate king's wrath whose flag was raised triumphantly on Sabody Archipelago and also Shirahoshi's castle. Even though fleet admiral Coby offered to make Luffy a warlord to allow him to legally bring down tyrants and protect fishmen, Luffy insisted it would take away from the adventure and being a warlord meant he would not have "true freedom".

In the castle Shirahoshi was in a garden, in her human size thank to a shape changing size holding a small cute baby in her hands. Monkey D Ace child of Luffy and Shirahoshi was the spitting image of his father and even pure human for it seemed Luffy's genes were so strong it completely overpowered the mermaid princess's own. She held the cute bundle of joy in her hand with so much happiness, he looked so much like the man she loved. She began rubbing her swollen belly, 5 months pregnant with her second child.

Ace: Wahhhhhhhhh!

Shirahoshi: (chuckling) hungry again, just like Daddy, I hope you wouldn't such me dry since you have his appetite.

Advisor: Princess, the negotiations went perfectly, the petition for human fishmen relations has been accepted with an overwhelming success. Fishmen and merman have already been integrated into most of the grandline and we expect in about 10 years, all over the world..

Shirahoshi: That's great but could you leave. Ace-kun is hungry.

Advisor: Oh forgive me princess.

The advisor left and Shirahoshi proceeded to breast feed her son.

Fukaboshi: Shirahoshi I have great news.

Shirahoshi: Oh what is it brother-sama.

Fukaboshi (with a smirk): Luffy-kuns ship was spotted near the archipelago.

Shirahoshi: Ha Luffy-sama is back, open the gates, let them through. What are you waiting for.

Fukaboshi: Already taken care of. Border control has already been notified and they are clear. All the needs to happen is for you to greet them.

Shirahoshi with Ace in arms speedily swam towards the border showing that a mermaid could be the faster EVEN ON LAND.

On the thousand Sunne

Luffy: Man I cant wait to have some great meat. Oh and see Shirahoshi too.

Sanji: (who began kicking him): Rubber bastard how dare you put meat before Shirahoshi-chan.

Zoro: Jealous love cook.

Sanji: What was that marimo.

Zoro: Of course your jealous how does the pirate king, heir to the throne of the Ancient King Imperion (from his father's side )and the World Governemt (from his mother's side) and savior of the world wide compare to some love sick crap cook.

Sanji: That's it.

A fight broke out. Luffy meanwhile began looking tenderly at the Archipelago. Nami and Robin were talking.

Robin: Happy captain-san.

Nami: What do you expect. I mean honestly I never expected to to have feelings for anyone but I guess to beauty of the mermaid princess was enough even for our asexual rubber idiot.

Robin (chuckling): Still sore that he choose her over you.

Nami: What, now way I'm already over that.

Robin: Well being the heir to both the most powerful kingdom and the world government means that he is the richest man on the planet. And I know how much you love money.

Nami: All that money could have been mine if I had made a move first. But still, he saved me from Arlong clutches. I was foolish to having waited so long he loves her a lot and I accept that. If anyone deserves to be happy its him. Besides thanks to him and Shirahoshi, I doubt there would ever be another Arlong or Hody and that's good news for me. I'll always be there for him just like he has been for me.

Robin: Well said Nami-chan.

Nami: Thanks Robin. But I can't be with another man since I would only go with really rich guys. And there is no man on the face of the planet richer than Luffy. So until there is someone richer than him, I would stay with him.

Robin: You never change.

Luffy was sitting on when he smiled widened. Thanks to the Will of D, his powerful haki sensed many presences but right now only two mattered. His wife and son.

Luffy: Shira-chan, Ace-kun.

Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama everyone.

The crew smiled as they docked and the first to approach her was Sanji who twirled around her but a was knocked out by Nami who didn't like Sanji messing with her saviors most important treasure. Luffy approached her and took her in his arms. She herself latched onto him. The two were in their on world.

Shirahoshi (in happy tears): Luffy-sama

Luffy: Geez, I can't believe you still cry after all this time.

Shirahoshi: Sorry Luffy-sama its just that I'm so happy to see you.

Luffy: Me too and don't worry, your not a crybaby even though you do cry at times.

The two kissed on the lips and he held her in his arms and began spinning her around but not too fast since she was holding Ace. He placed her back on her tail fin and he finally looked at the carbon copy of himself in his wife arms.

Luffy: Hey Ace, how you doing. Look at you.

He then proceeded to tickle the baby who left. Luffy then began petting Shirahoshi affectionately like a master would do to his beloved pet. She in turn began to cutely and shyly nuzzle in his arms. She always enjoyed when Luffy did that. It made her feel special even though she was.

Luffy: I told you this already but your cute when your not crying and beautiful when your smiling.

Shirahoshi (with a cute blush): Luffy-sama stop

Luffy: Shishishishi why should. I'm the pirate king. You can't tell me what do to

He then proceeded to start playfully tickling her now who in turn struggled since she had no legs and a child in her hand. Despite Luffy being a king and Shirahoshi being a queen, the two always seems to revert to child like states whenever around each other. They just complimented her so well. Shirahoshi became more confident around Luffy while still retaining her usual self. Luffy in turn became more gently and calm while still being himself. The two fitted together perfectly

Luffy: Now bring out the meat and lets have a party.

There was a huge banquet with many people both humans and fishmen. The straw hats stayed for a about a week. The remaining few days Luffy separated from his crew to spend them solely with Shirahoshi and his son Ace. These two were the most precious things to him on the planet. Likewise Shirahoshi saw the skinny but handsome Pirate King and the little prince the Pirate Prince as the two most important things to her. Her mother wanted human and fishmen to co exist and indeed they were. She herself took it a step further, she didn't just co-exist with them, she fell in love with the greatest among them. A hero to the world but also a hero to her. The crew departed ready to continue adventures on the high seas. Shirahoshi in turn continued promoting human-fishman relations. But wherever they were, no matter how far apart they were, there hearts were always together.

That's it folks. Sorry about the one sided LuffyxNami but I also a fan of that couple as well. I'm actually duel LuffyxShirahoshi and LuffyxNami. However I like the LuffyxShirahoshi one since it seems more destiny like and the fact that they just complement each other so well. Also I made it so that the LuffyxNami thing was already resolved.

Also I think Oda might actually want Luffy and Shirahoshi to be together. I mean making her opposite to Luffy's looks and personality. Making her a weapon that requires the power of love. And finally Luffy and Shirahoshi to somewhat resemble Roger and Rouge. Roger looks like Luffy and Shirahoshi and Rouge both have long pink hair. Maybe a coincidence or Oda is hinting towards this pairing.


End file.
